Bad Trip Trio
by KendraChoou
Summary: Le BFT à trop bu et il va encore faire des siennes aux plus grand malheurs des autres nations!


Hello voici une nouvelle fic,

Il y aura donc, les BFT et donc beaucoup de conneries.

Voilà voilà

Enjoy )

-Okay les gars j'ai tout ! déclara Hongrie en entrant dans la pièce.

-Lizzie tu es un vrai dieu ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

La jeune fille lâcha la marchandise avant de plonger sur l'un des matelas étendus au sol.

-Au fait des nouvelles de Gilbert ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il arrive, répondit Francis, il a mis un peu de temps à comprendre qu'un autre alcool que la bière n'est pas de la desperados.

-J'ai faim, dit Antonio.

-C'est presque près mon chéri, lui fit le français avec un clin d'œil joueur.

L'espagnol rigola et enfin Gilbert apparu.

-Mon Awesome personne vous a ramené de la vodka et du whisky !

Les trois autres nations l'accueillir comme un héros .

Les quatre jeunes étaient étendus sur des matelas et se faisait face. Chacun avait son verre et on pouvait voir des restes de pizza sur la table basse à côté.

-Putain les mecs je suis teeeellement heureuse que vous me demandiez mon aide, leur dit Hongrie.

-En même temps Liz il faut dire que tu fais presque partie du groupe, déclara Gilbert.

-J'ai trop hâteuh d'être à demain pour que ça commenceuh, avoua Espagne en rigolant bêtement.

Francis lui était déjà écroulé de tout son long et semblait dormir, il se redressa soudainement en criant :

-ON VA BIEN LES NIQUER CES CONNARDS !

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! répondirent les trois autres.

Puis Francis retomba comme une masse.

Quand Antonio ouvrit les yeux il avait une sale gueule de bois, mais le pire pour lui fut peut-être de voir Francis danser avec Elizabeth en chantant cette chanson :

Le réveil sonne, dans ma tête tout est à l'envers,  
J'ouvre un œil au radar, j'ai plus aucun souvenir d'hier,  
Soudain le doute m'habite, j'sens qu'on bouge sous les draps,  
Flash back la jolie blonde Natacha ou Sabrina?  
J'réveille la princesse, j'dois dire que c'est pas d'bol  
La belle cendrillon est encore plus moche que Susan Boyle,  
Je comprends rien, je sais même pas quelle heure il est  
Heureusement mon phone-tel est caché sous mon oreiller

-Vous avez 147 nouveaux messages, déclara Hongrie avec une voix d'hôtesse de l'air.

Dans mon appart, c'est l'Bronx ou plutôt Tchernobyl

Tonio regarda autour de lui pour se rendre compte qu'effectivement c'était le gros dawa 

Ya du sol au plafond une collection d'trucs débiles  
J'crois que j'ai jamais vu mon appart dans cet état  
C'est clairement la dernière fois qu'on fait une soirée chez moi  
La surprise du chef un gros trou dans l'mur  
Y'en avait pas à c'tendroit là j'en suis presque sûr  
Heureusement mon voisin est un type plutôt sympa

- "Vous voulez une merguez Mr Nova?"

J'ai la tête en vrac, en vrac  
Et le cerveau qui coule, ça m'saoule  
Faut qu'j'me prenne en main mais c'est pas facile  
Marre des lendemains difficiles  
J'ai la tête en vrac, en vrac  
Et le cerveau qui coule, ça m'saoule  
Faut qu'j'me prenne en main mais c'est pas facile  
Marre des lendemains difficiles

-Hey les gens vos gueules.  
15 heures du matin, au boulot J'débarque  
Sans m'être vomi d'ssus

Joli vent… Putain il avait un meeting cette aprèm !

Ça relève du miracle  
En mode splinter cell  
J'traverse l'open space,  
J'tombe sur la stagiaire, elle me fait des gestes  
J'crois que je commence à lui plaire  
C'est sur facebook que j'ai découvert ce que j'ai fait hier,  
j'suis pas fier, Ya qu'ma mère pour laisser un commentaire  
Je l'savais cette soirée c'était pas une bonne idée  
Mais j'sais pas dire non quand il s'agit d'socialiser  
Je veux rester aux toilettes tête dans la cuvette  
mais c'est plus la fête  
J'étais à cette réunion, mec, j'ai faim, chaud, soif  
J'sais pas ce qui m'arrive  
ma capacité à bosser est approximative  
J'crois que j'ai un problème c'est clair je pète un câble  
Avant qu'j'm'en rende compte  
je me retrouve debout sur la table  
C'est là qu'mon boss arrive et bien sûr s'adresse à moi

- "Cyprien vous avez le dossier de la compta?"  
- "Heu,Oui,Non,Je..."

J'ai la tête en vrac, en vrac  
Et le cerveau qui coule, ça m'saoule  
Faut qu'j'me prenne en main mais c'est pas facile  
Marre des lendemains difficiles

Et la Gilbert débarqua en jetant un gâteau à Espagne.

-C'est quoi ? marmonna-t-il en commençant à manger.

-C'est un gâteau magique de Pays-Bas ! s'exclama le Prusse.

… Okay il comprenait mieux pourquoi tout le monde était dans cet état, il fini quand même de manger le muffin.

Le Bad Friend Trio et Hongrie avaient réussis à s'assoir côte à côte, la réunion avait commencé depuis trente minutes et ils étaient intenables.

Comme plastique Bertrand Je vois la vie en quatre couleurs  
J'ai été téléporté sur la planète Uranus  
La tête dans les bas fonds, Hier y'avait les baffles à fond  
Mais c'est pire que ça, Je suis à poil dans un abris bus  
Ok, posé, ma proprio vient de débarquer

"Bonjour Mme Susard, Bonne journée c'est super!" fit Liz en riant discrètement.

J'sens un truc sous mes pieds, Ouf mon sac, j'suis sauvé  
Mais c'est pas mes affaires

OK j'ai un choix à faire  
J'veux même pas savoir comment je suis arrivé là  
Mon dernier souvenir je disais au revoir à ma nana  
Je doit la voir dans 5 minutes Ok ça y'est ça m'revient  
C'est à l'autre bout d'Paris elle va m'tuer c'est certain  
J'fais du 100km/H j'commence à regretter d'avoir sécher les cours de sport, ça m'aurait bien aidé  
Avec quelques heures de retard j'arrive à la retrouver, j'espère qu'elle a oublié que j'avais promis d'arrêter!  
-"T'étais à une soirée hier?"  
-"Non..."  
-"A bon ?"  
-"Ah oui, Ah oui, ah non c'té un mariage.., enfaite c'était le mariage de ma sœur."  
-" Ah oui, oui oui, oui...T'as une sœur maintenant?"  
-"Non, j'ai un frère !"

J'ai la tête en vrac, en vrac  
Et le cerveau qui coule, ça m'saoule  
Faut qu'j'me prenne en main mais c'est pas facile

Marre des lendemains difficiles ! cria Gilbert.

-ANIKI SORS ! hurla Allemagne.

Les quatre compères se tassèrent tandis que la Prussie tentait sa chance.

-Nan promis je me tais.

Ludwig ne dit rien de plus mais les fusilla du regard.

"Bon les gars on fait quoi ? – Lili la plus belle

Je sais pas, le truc c'est qu'on peut pas agir avec Ludwig à côté – bô gosse du 75

FIESTA! -Totomato

OUAIIIIIIS! . -Birdy the Bestouille!"

La bande de joyeux lurons continua à s'envoyer des mots ainsi de suite toujours sous influence, avec par moment des fous rires plus ou moins étouffé.

Evidement pendant ce temps la totalité des autres nations gardaient un œil sur les quatre amis.

-Nii-san pourquoi ils ont l'air défoncé ? demanda Belgique à Pays-Bas.

-Parce que Gilbert m'a volé des gâteaux.

Les autres ayant entendu, hochèrent la tête, entendu.

Arthur et Roderich secouèrent leur tête, découragé. Lovino était plus en train de se concentrer sur sa partie de Mario Kart contre son fraterlo. Et Matthieu regardait juste Gilbert et son père avec inquiétude.

« Au fait ! Tu n'as pas honte de vouloir sortir avec mon fils !? Ton neveu !? –J'suis bo !

Tonio veut se taper votre petit frère, on en parle ? –I'm the awesomer !

Techniquement Arthur est le demi-frère de France ! –Mucho caliente !

C'est chiant parfois d'être une nation… INCEST ! –La reine du monde ! »

-Hey Lizzie file-moi la feuille !

-Chuuuut ! firent les trois en pokant le prusse.

« Bande de méchants ! Pourquoi vous me faites ça !? –Angry Bird !

Tais-toi ! A moins que tu ne veuilles sortir ! –You're a stupid boy !

Tout a fait ! Ne parle po Lulu est un gros méchant ! La preuve il m'a fait la guerreuuuh –Méchant Lulu !

Bon les gars, redevenons sérieux ! –Be serious !

Pk ? –Why so serious ?

Psk on met le plan en action dans 3 ! –Bouhahaha !

2 ! –Je pense pas être près !

1 ! –Ludwig va nous tuer !

Opération séduction lancé ! –YEAAAAH ! »

Personne ne vu la dernière phrase mais tous purent entendre un grand :

-ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Les trois garçons sautèrent sur la table et Gilbert sorti sa guitare électrique d'on ne sait où.

Et le trio commença à chanter sur un air rock.

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I know I'm stupid but really please go out with me

Les pays Anglophones froncèrent les sourcils à cette phrase avant de se rendre compte que oui, les trios idiots chantaient du Justin Bieber en plein meeting.

Swag Swag on you  
Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey Babe, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go!

Allemagne semblait avoir perdu connaissance au vu de son manqué flagrant de réaction, en fait Lizz avait déduit qu'il devait sûrement encore être trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Le rythme de la chanson changea et Francis hurla dans le micro, qui lui aussi sortait de nulle part :

I LOVE YOU BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

And if it's quite all right!

Bien sûr suivit de près par ses deux accolites.

I NEED YOU BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

to warm the lonely nights

I LOVE YOU BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

trust in me when I say

OH PRETTY BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
don't bring me down I pray

OH PRETTY BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
now that I've found you stay  
Let me love you baby

let me love yoouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Toujours aucune réaction de l'Allemand.

Féliciano lui s'était changé en groupi, tandis que Japon photographiait, Ivan kolkolait, Chine était déjà en train de créer de goodies avec Corée qui criait que la YG les accepterait peut-être.

Soudainement la musique se fit plus douce et Antonio prit le micro avant de dire :

-Lovi~j'ai réussit a convaincre tes grands frères de faire une chanson en italien puisqu'ils ont chanté en anglais pour le Rosbif et Mattie, c'est pour toi !

Lovino faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en entendant Antonio commencer à chanter Ti amo ! Il allait tuer ce bastardo ! Pourquoi il lui chantait une chanson d'amour !?

Pendant ce temps, les autres nations c'étaient tourné vers l'anglais , Matthieu s'étant caché sous la table à l'entente de son prénom.

Arthur était rouge de honte et ne rêvait que d'une chose : rejoindre son fils sous la table.

Malheureusement ça serait briser le légendaire flegme anglais aux orties et ceux à tout jamais !

Ti amo, io sono, ti amo, in fondo un uomo  
che non ha freddo nel cuore, nel letto comando io  
ma tremo davanti al tuo seno,  
ti odio e ti amo,  
è una farfalla che muore sbattendo le ali.

l'amore che a letto si fa  
rendimi l'altra metà  
oggi ritorno da lei  
primo maggio, su coraggio !  
io ti amo e chiedo perdono

Ricordi chi sono  
apri la porta a un guerriero di carta igienica  
e dammi il tuo vino leggero  
che hai fatto quando non c'ero  
e le lenzuola di lino

Dammi il sonno di un bambino

Finalement Ludwig semblait se réveiller, rougit de colère avant d'exploser :

-MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT C'EST UNE REUNION ET PAS UNE COUR DE RECRE !

Il attrapa les trois amis par la peau du cou pour les mettre à la porte, sans aucune délicatesse évidement . Il leur claqua la porte au nez avec violence.

Dans la salle de réunion, un calme religieux régnait, Mattieu avait émergé de sa cachette et si Japon n'avait des clichés dans son appareil on pouvait presque croire qu'il ne c'était rien passé.

Soudain on vit Hongrie verdirent, mettre sa main devant sa bouche avant de dire :

-Désolé Lulu c'est pas contre toi.

Et elle lui vomi sur les pieds, son estomac ne supportant visiblement plus la folle débauche de ces dernière 24 heures.

Francis, Gilbert et Antonio sortirent des toilettes, blancs comme des linges, apparament leurs estomacs ayant eux aussi déclaré forfait.

-Les gars je crois qu'on vient de faire une super connerie, fit lentement Antonio.

-Je crois surtout qu'on a fait péter un awesome cable à mon frère ! répliqua Gilbert.

-Moi je pense surtout qu'Arthur, Lovi et Lulu vont nous tuer, déclara le blond en regardant ses frères d'armes.

-On fuit ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

-On fuit ! décidèrent-ils d'un commun accord.

A la fin de la réunion tous purent entendre Lovi, Arthur et même Ludwig crier dans tout la bâtiment.

-BLOODY FROGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

-BASTARDO JE VAIS TE T'ECORCHER VIVANT ET UTILISER TES INTESTINS POUR TE PENDRE !

-ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Pendant ce temps là le Bad Friend Trio était sur une plage au soleil, en train de siroter des cocktails.

-Papa ?

-Oui ma chérie ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? demanda Seychelles avant d'entendre le rire entendu des trois amis.

-Rien d'important ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le français en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille.

-Ok mais Tatie Lizz a appellé pour dire de ne surtout pas revenir.

Et voilà la fic est fini, j'hésite à faire une suite ou pas, à vous de e le dire ^^


End file.
